warriorssharefandomcom-20200216-history
Warriors Share Wiki:Imagine/Charart for Approval
Silverheart and Firepelt (Ma) This is Silverheart and Firepelt from the Emberclan series. Silverheart is a beautiful Silver she-cat with stunning blue eyes and Firepelt is a handsome flame colored tom with emerald green eyes. Should a make Silverheart a tabby? Just asking, lol Hazeleye 02:23, September 2, 2011 (UTC)Hazeleye If Silverheart is a tabby, then yes. Fill in Firepelt's nose pink, and maybe fix the white spots. ★Starshine★"I shouldn't be here..." 04:28, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Twilightheart200 I kind of imagined her as a silver tabby but never drew the tabby stripes... I'll fix that right away. Hazeleye 11:36, September 2, 2011 (UTC)Hazeleye Aren't they so cute together? They're very cute! Make Firepelt a bit darker, and darken his tongue and nose pink. Also, you've gone over/ smudged the lineart on Silverheart's tail. I think she should stay a tabby- they make good mates! :) Lion Color to Alpha > and then ok, then fill the background in white. Color the picture in underneath. That's what I do, just a suggestion. :P 22:25, September 8, 2011 (UTC) I used Photoshop for this, so ur idea doesn't help. And, there is nosepink, it's just blurred a bit. andddd, the stripes are supposed to have the lighter colors on them. But I don't know what's wrong with the outline... [[User:Tigerfrost|Tigerfrost 16:20, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Okay, well, add a layer under this image and color it in: (It is transparent) Just trying to help. 19:38, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Try using Pixlr or Gimp for charart. They're much easier to use, and they're free. [[User:Feathertail_Millie| For two years the wind blows... ]] 07:06, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Looks pretty good to me! GraceglowBelieve 18:40, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Glow. Blur the eye a lttle more. LeopardclawLook upto the past… 10:58, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Agreed. Other than that, I see nothing wrong. 19:41, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Yep. Same here. GraceglowBelieve 19:49, October 8, 2011 (UTC) I'm sorry, Leopard and Glow, but I've blurred every single pixel on that eye as much as I can. Star (Lo) Well this is Star. Not sure I like her, but hey ^_^ Fix the photo if you can, I don't think I uploaded it right. GraceglowBelieve 19:39, October 8, 2011 (UTC) It's very cute! Darken the nose pink nad blur and smudge the paws. 19:47, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded. '''Hmm. Even I agree the nose pink was too light. GraceglowBelieve 20:01, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Whyyy did it get so biggg? O.O GraceglowBelieve 20:45, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Wilowdawn (Q+K) Willowdawn! I <3 her! Kits are (From the left to right) Wildkit, Squirrelkit and Dawnkit. LeopardclawTrick or Treat?It's Halloween… 19:40, October 8, 2011 (UTC) This is adorable! Darken Willowdawn's nose a teensy bit. Lighten her pads a bit, too. 19:45, October 8, 2011 (UTC) '''Reuploaded LeopardclawTrick or Treat?It's Halloween… 07:45, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Grassleap (W) I think she's quite cute. LeopardclawTrick or Treat?It's Halloween… 19:49, October 8, 2011 (UTC) The legs look weird. Are they meant to have no stripes? GraceglowBelieve 20:11, October 8, 2011 (UTC) The back legs? Dunno. I don't think so. LeopardclawTrick or Treat?It's Halloween… 20:15, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Windfur (D) I've probably failed this upload. (You haven't. Love Leopard) I PROMISE he will become a major character. He will be very major! GraceglowBelieve 20:05, October 8, 2011 (UTC) He looks good! BLURRRR. The stripes. LeopardclawTrick or Treat?It's Halloween… 20:10, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Reuploaded. '''Personally, I can't see a difference >.< GraceglowBelieve 20:22, October 8, 2011 (UTC) I'd make the point of the stripes a little longer, and a little sharper. LeopardclawTrick or Treat?It's Halloween… 20:29, October 8, 2011 (UTC) '''Reuploaded. Now the haunch one's bugging me >.> GraceglowBelieve 20:48, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Better! Now, maybe add another stripe in between the tail and the last stripe on the back. I think that would even them out a little. LeopardclawTrick or Treat?It's Halloween… 07:41, October 9, 2011 (UTC) 'Reuploaded. 'GraceglowBelieve 09:10, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Moon (Lo) :3 Yush. Here she is. Moon is a dark gray tabby with blue eyes...Comments? (I failed shading/highlights :3) 20:34, October 8, 2011 (UTC) OMSC, Twilight, this is AMAZING! Lighten the nose. LeopardclawTrick or Treat?It's Halloween… 20:40, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Darn it. I'm trying to think of something to critique, but I can only fall back on 'Lighten the nose'. Good job! GraceglowBelieve 20:42, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Re-Uploaded Thanks, you guys... :) 21:43, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Bluefrost (W) Phew. *wipes brow* I got the 20th one. Damn. Bluefrost, warrior of ThunderClan. 20:42, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Something about the highlights are bugging me but it's hard to describe what it is >.< GraceglowBelieve 20:46, October 8, 2011 (UTC) I think, Gloweh, they are a little small. Night, when you do highlights, make the brush about the size of the head. That makes good looking highlights. And the add some highlight to the face. LeopardclawTrick or Treat?It's Halloween… 07:39, October 9, 2011 (UTC)